The Wrong Neighbor
by carlycarson002
Summary: Spoiler! At the end of The Wrong Neighbor, Jamie switches places withJennifer. But how did she do it? And what happened when she left the doctor's office? My take on it. R&R


**A/N: Okay so I wrote this after watching The Wrong Neighbor. Hope you guys like it and Lifetime owns this, I just own the idea for this story.**

 **Edit: I decided to go back and re-write this since it looked all weird the first time.**

* * *

Jamie growled as she struggled to get loose. She had to get out of here and make that Heather pay for stealing her perfect family. Everything could have been perfect and she could have been with her husband daughter forever. But then Heather had to just show up and ruin everything!

She could hear footsteps coming down the hall to her room as she finally wrestled free from the restraints. She knew the footsteps belonged to the dowdy blonde woman who had been in charge of her since her arrival to this place. She almost laughed when she thought about how easy it had been to get free even though this was supposed to be a mental hospital.

The door knob turned and the door opened. Jamie smiled as she held up her high-heeled shoe. It was show time...

* * *

Jamie smirked down at the woman, Jennifer her nametag said, who was groaning and holding her head where Jamie had struck her with the heel of her shoe. Then, Jamie reached into Jennifer's pocket for a syringe and plunged the needle into the back of Jennifer's neck which caused Jennifer to let out a startled "OW!" and grab her neck while Jamie tossed the empty syringe to the floor and laughed.

"What have you done?" Jennifer's speech was starting to slur and the room was beginning to spin before her eyes.

"Don't worry, Jamie," Jamie cooed as she lifted Jennifer onto the stretcher she'd just been on a minute ago, "You just wait right here and then we'll go meet your nice new doctor."

"B-but I-I'm n-not J-Jamie..." her vision was darkening as she passed out, "I-I'm Jennifer..."

What was this crazy woman going to do to her?

* * *

Jamie had just switched her patient's clothes with Jennifer's nurse's uniform and walked over to a tall blond man in a blue uniform and put on her flirtiest smile.

"I need a wheelchair for our new patient Jamie," she said. "I want to give her a tour before she sees the doctor."

"I've never seen you before," the man grinned, "You new?"

Jamie fought the urge to laugh. How stupid were the people working here?

She giggled behind her hand. "I'm Jennifer."

"Oh you're the new orderly. They said you were starting today. Alright I'll get your patient her chair and maybe after work you and me can get to know each other better."

"I like that," Jamie smiled and nodded.

How stupid were these people? The man didn't even check for her ID.

* * *

Jennifer's head was foggy, but she knew enough to know what was happening as she was seized roughly by Jamie, now wearing her clothes, and shoved into a wheelchair.

Jamie grinned meanly at Jennifer after shoving her into the chair and making Jennifer's blonde head fall back and then forward, making her groan.

"Let's go see your doctor," she said as she yanked her fingers through Jennifer's now tangled hair, which was luckily only a few inches long. "And make sure you behave. I don't think they'll like it if you cause trouble on your first day. So be good."

* * *

"So you had the tour."

Dr. Rodriguez was looking over a paper as he greeted his new patient, a girl named Jamie. "That's good. I'm sure it's going to take a minute to get the lay of the land. But you'll catch on, they all do."

Jennifer's head tilted forward but she forced herself to stay awake. Maybe she could make the doctor understand.

"I know how challenging first days can be, especially here," Dr. Rodriguez went on. "So let's make a deal. I'll be honest with you if you'll be honest with me. And if we can do that,I'm sure we can get you where you need to be. So do you have any questions for me?"

"No, you don't understand."

Jennifer blinked a few times and fought back a yawn as her head swayed again.

"I'm not the patient," she panted, she could see it in the doctor's eyes that he didn't believe her but she had to make him understand. "I came here to work. I'm an orderly, doctor...I-I'm the new orderly..."

"Jamie."

She saw the real Jamie standing in the doorway, looking angry.

"You said you were going to behave.

Dr. Rodriguez looked at Jennifer, also looking angry now.

"What did we just say about honesty?" he sounded annoyed.

Jennifer was scared now. He was going to believe that crazy woman over her.

"She's the patient, doctor," she said desperately, the sedative still messing with her head and the back of her head still hurt where she was hit by Jamie's shoe. "She...she knocked me out..." she sniffled "Took my clothes."

She grimaced. Her head was pounding.

The doctor signed and turned to the other woman. The woman pretending to be her.

"You'd better take her to her padded room now, please," he said, sounding exasperated.

"Yes, doctor," the woman smirked.

Jennifer shook her head frantically as the woman, Jamie, took hold of her wheelchair. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening!

Her vision was blurring again and she could hear Jamie talking to the doctor about leaving since her shift was almost over and him wishing her a good evening. But what worried Jennifer was how she said she would.

Suddenly, they were in front of the room again.

"I'm really disappointed in you," Jamie was saying. "I thought you'd behave but you didn't. No wonder the doctor's upset with you. You lied."

Jennifer squirmed weakly they went back into the room. It was all white and padded. The only thing in it besides the walls was a padded white bed with one blanket and one pillow. Unless you counted the restraints on the bed.

"No." she slurred. "This isn't right. I came here to work. I'm the new orderly."

"Jamie, you're not fooling anyone," the other woman said as another nurse went by with another patient. The nurse shook her head and sighed at Jamie as if to say "Nut-job."

"But I'm the new orderly," Jennifer shook her head harder and began clutching at her hair. Why wouldn't anybody listen to her?

"No no no," Jamie said in a childish voice. "We can't have you hurting yourself."

She wheeled Jennifer into the room, closed the door, and then shoved the weak, half-asleep orderly onto the bed and began tying her to the bed with the restraints, making them extra tight so they tug into her wrists and ankles.

Jennifer tried to fight, but only being half-awake worked against her. Jamie pulled another syringe out of her pocket.

"I'm not the patient," Jennifer was begging now. "You're the patient, not me. I'm the new orderly!"

"Who cares?" Jamie grinned evilly and laughed quietly. "I'm the one in the uniform. No one's gonna believe you. The doctor didn't even believe you."

"I'm the orderly!" Jennifer yelled as loud as she could, fear setting in when she realized the crazy woman was leaving her tied in a straitjacket, locked in a padded room. "You're the patient!"

Jamie rolled her eyes and injected the second sedative into Jennifer, the needle sliding into her neck and then back out.

"I'm the orderly!" Jennifer shouted again.

"Shut up!" Jamie snapped before tugging off one of Jennifer's socks and stuffing it in Jennifer's mouth. "There. Now you'll be quiet."

After making the restraints even tighter , Jamie walked over to the door.

"Nighty night, Jamie," she snickered darkly before slamming and locking the door.

"Ummutbuhfaysint!" Jennifer yelled muffled even when she shook her head violently. "Umbuhmuohduhly..."

Her head went foggy again as she passed out again.

* * *

 ** _Poor Jennifer. She had to take Jamie's place in the nut-hut XD_**

 ** _This was my first fanfic, hope you guys liked it._**

 ** _PS: when Jen says "Ummutbuhfaysint!" she said "I'm not the patient!" and when she says "Umbuhmuohduhly" it's actually "I'm the new orderly"_**


End file.
